Riu da irmã? Agora aguenta!
by Ayane Blue
Summary: "Eu tinha rido da Violeta por causa do Toninho. Agora, ela que ria de mim". Síndrome tinha deixado uma filha, e ela resolveu "torturar" Flecha. Mas não do jeito que ele esperava. Flecha P.O.V.


**Riu da irmã? Agora aguenta!**

Há um ditado que diz: "Grandes poderes trazem grandes responsabilidades"! E eu devia ter ignorado esse ditado e não ter me metido em encrenca quando tive chance de sair correndo.

Meu nome é Flecha Roberto Pêra, o 2º filho dos famosos Sr. Incrível e Mulher Elástica. A história que estou prestes a contar aconteceu quando eu tinha 14 anos, idade que minha irmã Violeta mostoru seu interesse naquele tal Toninho ou algo assim. Eu ria dela na infância, mas depois do que aconteceu, é ela que está rindo de mim agora, enquanto jantamos.

Tudo começou hoje à tarde, no colégio. Aos 14 anos, já tinha maturidade suficiente pra entender que não devia usar meus poderes no colégio, mas foi isso que me trouxe problemas, e esse não era o maior deles.

Lembram do Síndrome, o vilão que enfrentamos quando eu tinha 10 anos? Pois eu fiquei sabendo que ele tinha uma filha chamada Sheila que estudava junto comigo desde os 8 anos. Eu tinha medo dela ser como o pai, mas ela nunca tinha feito maldades.

Até agora.

Aos 14 anos, Sheila tinha os cabelos bem negros e compridos, lembrando muito minha irmã. Era líder de torcida e namorava o capitão do time de futebol. Típico, sempre tem uma líder de torcida que namora um cara desses.

Eu não nego que ela era bonita, mas evitava olhar pra ela na sala de aula pois, quando fazia isso, ela jogava pra mim um sorriso maquiavélico que me assustava muito. Então sempre recolhia os materiais antes de todo mundo (mesmo na velocidade normal) e saia da sala assim que tocava o sinal. Assim, Sheila não poderia fazer nada.

Entretanto, eu acabei me distraíndo hoje e esqueci de guardar o material. Quando dei por mim, só estava Sheila e eu na sala de aula e eu tinha um monte de material pra guardar, além de minha mãe provavelmente estar me esperando no carro como sempre. Como Sheila parecia estar anotando algo escrito na lousa, não me preocupei.

Após guardar todo o material, estava saíndo da sala de aula quando a porta, de repente, bate. Me espantei muito, pois nem ventando estava, e ninguém pretendia entrar na sala.

**Voz: **Vai a algum lugar?

Olhei pra trás e notei Sheila, de pé e me olhando com aquele sorriso maquiavélico.

**Eu: ***apontando o relógio na parede* Caso não tenha percebido, já é meio-dia e nós ficamos pra trás na hora de sair!

**Sheila: **Eu sei!

Ela foi andando até mim e eu entrei em pânico, encostando na porta. Sabia que seria pêgo de qualquer maneira, usando meus poderes ou não, pois eles eram fracos contra os poderes dela, que havia herdado do pai.

**Sheila: **Finalmente peguei você, Flecha Roberto Pêra!

Após dizer isso, ela me prendeu na porta e a trancou, provavelmente pra ninguém interromper o que ela ia fazer. Seja lá o que for que ela quizesse fazer.

**Eu: ***assustado* O... o que vai fazer?

Ela se aproximou da minha orelha e eu espremi os olhos, esperando o pior. Mas voltei a abrí-los, espantado, ao sentir que minha orelha estava sendo mordiscada.

Isso não durou mais do que alguns segundos, pois de repente, Sheila voltou a olhar pra mim.

**Sheila: **Prepare-se, "garoto flash": a tortura está só começando!

Ela me segurou forte pela cabeça e, pro meu espanto, me beijou na boca. Sim... ELA ME BEIJOU NA BOCA! Esperava isso de qualquer garota, menos da filha do maior inimigo de nossa família.

Eu coloquei as mãos nos ombros dela e a empurrei um pouco pra trás. Não fiquei livre dela mas, pelo menos, ela parou de me beijar.

**Eu: **Você não tá se esquecendo de nada?

**Sheila: ***fingindo-se de desetendida* Não me recordo! Pode me dizer?

**Eu: **Eu até entendo que somos inimigos e você sempre quis uma oportunidade pra me torturar, mas ASSIM? Caso tenha esquecido, você na-mo-ra! E tem mais: seu namorado é o capitão do time de futebol! Pensa sobre o que ele vai dizer se souber disso?

**Sheila: **Não sei o que ele vai dizer, mas eu tenho 3 coisas pra dizer à você! 1º: o Rock nunca vai saber! 2º: mesmo que ele descubra, eu posso ter qualquer garoto que eu quiser! E 3º: se eu comparar você e o Rock... você vence! Agora cala a boca e me beija!

Fiquei espantado e um pouco corado com o que ela disse, mas ela pareceu não se importar, pois voltou a me beijar. E não vou negar: foi com vontade, mesmo que eu estivesse com os olhos abertos e não correspondendo.

Eu não sei o que estava havendo comigo de repente, pois meu coração estava acelerado e minhas bochechas estavam cada vez mais vermelhas, principalmente depois que senti o corpo dela contra o meu. Apesar de ser filha de vilão, ela estava longe de ser uma garota pouco atraente.

Sem saber o porquê, mexi meus braços pela primeira vez e passei em volta da cintura dela, ao mesmo tempo que fechei os olhos. Devo ter acertado, pois ouvi Sheila ronronar e senti quando ela colocou as mãos no meu peitoral.

Quando a tortura acabou, ela me olhou nos olhos, ainda abraçada comigo.

**Sheila: **Bom, isso encerra a tortura!

Quando olhei para o relógio, levei um susto: já tinham se passado 20 minutos e minha mãe devia estar uma fera. Ainda chocado pelo que aconteceu, saí correndo da sala de aula após destrancá-la e corri para o estacionamento.

**Helena: ***indignada* Onde você estava, Flecha Roberto Pêra? Você sempre é um dos primeiros a sair!

**Eu: ***cabeça baixa* Me desculpe!

**Helena: **Tá, tudo bem! Agora já foi! Melhor irmos buscar sua irmã que ela já deve estar preocupada!

No jantar, foi pior. Apesar de não ter contado à ninguém o que havia acontecido, um detalhe acabou me entregando.

**Violeta: **O que é essa coisa na sua orelha?

Eu não podia ver, até Violeta passar o dedo e eu enxergar: batom. A "COISA" ERA MARCA DE BATOM!

Eu havia esquecido: Sheila estava de batom, e um pouco deve ter ficado na minha orelha quando ela a mordiscou. Como eu ainda não tinha tomado banho, a marca de batom ainda estava ali.

**Violeta: ***surpresa* Isso é... batom? Ah, agora entendi o atraso do meio-dia: o Flecha tem namorada!

**Eu: ***vermelho de raiva e vergonha* ELA NÃO É MINHA NAMORADA!

**Violeta: ***cara de deboche* Então você admite que estava com uma garota!

Ela riu alto e, apesar da minha mãe ter ficado zangada, eu sabia que merecia isso. Eu tinha rido da Violeta por causa do Toninho. Agora, ela que ria de mim.

FIM!


End file.
